IT'S WHAT SHE DOES BEST
by SabreenaLee1
Summary: This goes back to season 1,Chuck vs the nemesis. I love the end scene,but somehow i also find it sad because Sarah was kind of torn.She had to make a decision,leave with Bryce or stay in Burbank, to be Chuck's handler.But we all konw there was more to that...after their first kiss anyway.


ITS WHAT SHE DOES BEST

This is my first story ever and i have a feeling it will be my only one a. ive never written any story before and b.i just love the end scene to Chuck vs the nemesis, considering Sarah was all set ready to leave with Bryce, even if a future with Chuck was not certain back then, SHE STAYED. So I decided to write about it, i hope someone reads it. This has no beta so all mistakes are mine...oh and english is not my first language so forgive my grammar.

And just like all brilliant chuck fanfic writters out there,I DONT OWN CHUCK. If i did season 5 would have 20 episodes with Sarah slowly gaining back her memories and chuck and her would have some cute babies...a boy with cute curls who would sneak to the kitchen and steal grape soda because uncle Organ drinks it all the time and a sweet little girl, soooo stubborn she would leave uncle Casey no room to say NO when she wants him to take her on a slide at the park...SADLY thats just in my head.

So this is it. She is about to leave Burbank to go back to the life she knows best how to live. Chasing bad guys, murdering drug lords, jumping out of airplanes and so many adventures, most of them dangerous but still very exciting.

Its been over 2 months now since she was stationed here to "baby sit the nerd" as her partner Casey calls it. But babysitting a nerd or not, its been a completely different experience for her. Making friends, being part of family dinners, getting to know a completely different community she never even in her weirdest dreams thought existed...yeah, the buy morons. But now she has packed all her stuff. Dressed in one of her best suits, her hair in a half updo, she is looking official, like a female agent should. She is standing by the window waiting for Bryce's call. Chuck doesn't know she is leaving, because she didn't tell him. She just couldn't tell him. How could she. The past few days have been so full of events, Bryce returning from the DEAD and there was 'the incident' as she puts it. The incident where she kissed Chuck, only to tell him seconds later that ''and the bad news is that this is kind of an uncomfortable moment right now...'' Uncomfortable, really?

The sound of the hotel phone ringing shakes her back from her thoughts and she walks across the room to pick it. Just before she reaches the phone, her cell phone starts vibrating. And there it is,the face of the man she kissed a few days ago and pretended nothing happened. The same man whose smile would literally melt her heart away because it is the most genuine smile she has ever seen. Suddenly she is standing there, her phone vibrating in her hand and the hotel phone ringing. Maybe she could just pick the phone and tell Bryce she will meet him soon and go back to the life she lived before, before Burbank, before Chuck and more especially before the kiss. 'The kiss' she still can't find the right words to describe it. How do you express the most unexpected but yet magical moment of your life? You don't, because there is simply no words to express it. Its one of the feelings she has never felt before and she wonders if she will ever again...just not with another man though, but with Chuck.

Finally the ringing stops so does the vibrating. It is all quite again as she takes a deep breath. Without even knowing it, she finds herself sitting on her bed. The quietness of the room calms her down, or is it the effect of the face she just saw a few seconds ago she is not sure. But either way, she doesn't feel conflicted anymore. She is not sure how long she sat there but after some time, she slowly opens her bags and changes into a tank top and a pair of sleep shorts, and enters into bed hoping she could sleep soon. Only that instead of sleeping, she finds herself thinking about the events of the past few days. Because no matter how she tries to put it all behind, a certain part of her knows it wasn't just a kiss. Agent walker never reminisces over a kiss, or a smile...Agent walker does not blush over compliments from men. A compliment like 'God you're beautiful' she recalls one of them. He said it to her when they were on a mission. A mission where they were exposed to truth serum. But when he asked her if their undercover thing will ever get anywhere, she looks right into his eyes and answers 'am sorry Chuck', leaving him standing there alone. But deep down inside she knew it was a lie. She has been trained to withstand this. He, on the other side, believed her. Because putting that agent face on and shutting down to whatever she is feeling inside, is the only way she will be able to stay here in Burbank...to do her job. To protect him...from anything.

Finally, she drifts off to sleep, in her hotel room,in Burbank. She wakes up the next morning to the sound of the alarm clock. But she is not a morning person...or 'it depends on the morning'. Either way she pulls out one of her favourite accessories from under the pillow and throws is at the clock..first kill of the day! She pulls back the covers over her head. A few more minutes before she goes to work, to babysitting the nerd she fell for the first day he fixed her phone. She might not say it out loud now but deep down she knows, even though she is here because she has a job to do, she still gets to see his genuine smile, still receive the heart-warming compliments and still give him a hug and maybe a kiss, well for the cover. Because its enough for now and she is the day when THE RULES won't be standing in their way anymore, when she will be able to tell him she fell for him a long time ago and kiss him for real, she will be here in Burbank. So she enters Casey's house putting her best no-nonsense-agent face on...because it's what she does best.

THE END.

AND LETS ALL HOPE SOME DAY WE WILL GET A CHUCK MOVIE.

KEEP THE CHUCK LOVE ALIVE.

Sabreena Limba Malonda


End file.
